The Lust for Blood
by AnOrangeFox
Summary: After discovering his murderous desires, Vladimir flees Noxus for refuge within an ancient temple outside of the City-State. Once there, he found a sorcerer who has the similar passions and will soon become Vladimir's mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction story. So any reviews and feedback on how I can improve will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Blood.

How he longed to see it. To feel the rush of draining one's very own life essence from the flesh cage that contained it. To stare into the eyes of the helpless peasant and see the hot flicker of life dim into absolutely nothing.

It's only blood that filled this sinister desire.

And there he saw it. A wicked grin stretched across his lips as he stared at the corpses before him. Leaking out the thick, crimson liquid pooling and swirling into the cobblestone pavement; the feeling of murder restored him with a renewed energy that only made him crave the sight of flowing blood even more.

But it brought something else along with it. Standing within the middle of the alley - near the marketplace - was only him and the two other boys who were now dead. Drained of their life. Drained of their blood. As much as he loved to see the flow of red, he also feared it. He feared of what his pleasures could mean and what consequences it could have.

But why would he - a teenager with such a rare craving - be scared? What does he have to be scared of? Why couldn't he just drain the blood from anyone who tried to capture and throw him in prison from the murders he committed on this night? It was simple. He couldn't fight too well; he got lucky with the two boys. Besides, murders in Noxus were a heavy crime; just like they are in every other city. The officers would do whatever it'll take to capture a criminal and throw him into prison. He had to escape. But to where? The only life he knew was of this city. But the tales of the temple south of the City-State always had his interest since he was a little child. The tales of a temple, littered with hundreds upon hundreds of corpses, all drained of their blood and left to rot away with whatever was left. It was a temple, yes, but also a graveyard. It served as a warning to travelers and adventurers alike to not wonder too close. But what if someone, especially with the likes of him, wondered there?

It was a chance he had to take. It was his only choice if he wanted to live.

Guards and soldiers were patrolling the night. It was only a matter of time before he was discovered and caught committing a gruesome murder of two boys. This was what he feared. The heavy sound of boots against stone echoed from one of the nearby alleyways. Without a moment's more of hesitation, he darted across the marketplace and slipped into narrow alley. He didn't bother to glance back. He just kept running down the alleyway until the came out at a wide pathway. Luckily, it was empty. He decided it were best to stay away from pathways like these; one's that are used most frequently. Which meant it's certain to be patrolled. He only kept on the side streets and alleyways to conceal himself, waiting until dawn before the gates opened to slip out of the city's gates and away from Noxus.

The trek to the temple was exhausting. It was nightfall once again. His wicked gaze glanced upon the area that was illuminated by the moon's light. The sight before him would send icy cold shivers down anyone's spine. Even a soldier who saw death uncountable times would be shaken by the sight.

But him. He was different. Instead of cowering with fear, he was grinning. He was filled with joy at the bones, skulls, and shriveled corpses that covered the ground and gleamed in the moon's light. He could only imagine what it was like to see the blood flow from _all_ of these unfortunate travelers.

However, he had to continue his trek. The temple that he so often heard of was within sight. He never thought he'd actually see it, let alone be this close. The entrance gave the temple an appearance of abandonment. It was covered in vines with the stone stairs and pillars chipped and cracked. It was like no one lived or visisted here, yet the world outside of it told him differently. There were several bodies, he noticed, that were recently sent to their demise. Even a traveler he met several days before. There had to be someone – or _something_ – here.

Inside of the temple was a little different than he expected. He thought the walls and pillars would be thickly coated in blood, corners filled with bones and the like; much like the outside grounds was like. But it was fairly clean. There were droplets of red here and there at the center of the stone room, but nothing largely significant. Towards the back wall, however, was a figure kneeling on a mat with some torches to provide light and other trinkets surrounding him. As he approached towards this unknown figure, he realized it was a man. This man was covered in robes, like one you'd expect a monk to wear. The monk was faced towards the entrance, remaining in his kneeled position. He stopped a few feet from the kneeled man and simply stayed silent.

When the monk finally glanced up, he immediately knew he found what he wanted. He found what he desired. Everything he wanted as here. The monk had the same stare as he did; only his were crimson with a sinister lust behind them.

"Ah," the monk said as he stood up. "What is your name, boy?"

"My name?" he asked, his piercing red gaze stared at the monk for a moment before his lips curled into a smile. "My name is Vladimir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Vladimir." The monk simply whispered to himself before he turned his back to the boy. He approached one of the few torches within the room and began to replace its candle as he continued speaking. "Why are you here? Why in the name of Noxus would a pretty boy like you be in a temple, let alone cross that field of corpses to get here? That would certainly turn any sane soul away from this blasted place."

The teenager only stared at the monk, having no response at all. "Why are you here?" The man simply repeated.

"I think we both know the answer," was all Vladimir replied with.

"Oh? Do we? Why don't you clarify for me?"

"Because, death and blood doesn't scare me; it _excites_ me."

This seemed to catch the monk's attention, as he froze in place for a moment before turning to stare at Vladimir with his piercing red gaze once again. "The boy", he thought, "I can sense it." The man then managed to crack a soft smile before he gave a gesture for Vladimir to continue his explanation.

"It was the most livid thing I've witnessed in my entire life. I never felt more _alive_ when I slashed the knife across their throats. Across their arteries and limbs. It was like a fountain of blood. Seeing it surge forth from their worthless bodies and onto the ground," Vladimir said as his tone elevated with excitement. "But I couldn't stay in the city and I knew of the tales that were told of this temple. This was the only place I could go. The only place I _wanted_ to go too."

The monk's smile, turned into a wicked smirk. He finally found another. Another person who he could pass on his knowledge. The boy was fit in his eyes to teach him his craft. However, there was an issue. Noxus guards would be searching for Vladimir. They always seem to know who done the deeds within the city and they'll no doubt search outside of the city grounds if they knew he escaped. The monk needed to give him a test. To prove rather or not it'll be worth his time and effort to even bother with the youngster. "And what if, I decided to refuse you? What If I decided to end your life right now just like all of the other foolish travelers?"

Vladimir remained silent. All he could hear in the room was the two men's heartbeats. Unlike the monk's calm heartbeat, Vladimir's pulse was rapidly beating; rather from excitement or nerves, he didn't know. Perhaps it was both. However, he had no response to the monk, because he didn't know what to do if he were refused by this man. All he did was just kept his fearless gaze on the monk.

The man matched Vladimir's stare before he started to chuckle. "Life and death doesn't matter to you. Take my bed for the night and catch some rest. Tomorrow waits for your trail; to determine if you're truly set for what I have planned."

Vladimir only smiled at the monk before walking past him to find the sleeping corner for the night. The man briefly glanced over his shoulder to watch Vladimir for a moment before he walked forth to stand within the temple's entrance. His pure crimson gaze setting upon the slope before him; filled with the many corpses that he, himself, have drained during his years at this temple. "All I need is a prop; something for him to use. And I know just the thing." The monk reflected upon himself, before his sandaled foot stepped onto the blood stained ground, to trek down the slope as he wondered towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! A huge thanks to those who reviewed and favorited the story! It's greatly appreciated!

Chapter 3

The monk's journey has, instead, led him towards the forest outside of the polluted city. "Why take such a corrupted figure when I could just give him something that has pure innocence?" The man quietly whispered under his breath and smirked as he walked through the dense tree line. With it barely dawn, there was very little light through this section of the forest. The monk's crimson red eyes softly illuminated through the darkness that surely would catch anyone's attention.

And it did. An animal just ahead heard the monk's sandal crunch against the fallen twigs. Its head swiftly sprung up and stared curiously, but also fearfully at the monk. He came to a full stop as he realized something was straight ahead and smiled. This animal cautiously stepped closer towards the man; purely curious to what the glowing red orbs could possibly be. Soon was only a few feet away from him and its neck stretched outward to be able to sniff towards the man. He then swiftly suppressed himself into a fine, red mist and took advantage of the animal's actions to flow into its nostrils and into her system.

"Why the hell is there a deer here?" Vladimir thought to himself as he watched the animal tiredly walk up to the steps of the temple. The deer then collapsed into the ground as if she passed out, before the similar red mist escaped from its entry point and materialized into the monk again.

"Good morning, Vladimir." The monk said with a smirk.

"How-... What-... emThe bloody hell was that?!"

"Magic, boy. Now, are you going to tie her up or do I need to do everything?"

Vladimir just snarled at him. The answer he got was, well, an answer to say the least, but not a emproper/em one. He pushed himself off from the steps to retrieve the rope to tie it firmly around the animal's neck and then to a pillar. It was then that the deer finally woke and began thrashing about in a panicked state.

"Good enough. You have a knife, boy?"

Vladimir pulled out his knife from his trousers and waved it in the air, "Right here."

"Show me what you did to those two boys."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Vlad's lips as he approached the distressed animal. His left, free hand reached forward to scratch the back of the animal's ears and leaned in closer to her while his right hand, with the knife, rested against her neck gently. "Shhh…" The soothing sound calms the deer and stared with trusting eyes at Vladimir. With a swift movement, the knife made a fine incision at the deer's neck, causing blood to begin to spray out into the air. With a few more slashes of the knife, he made incisions at other vital arteries to cause the same effect. The blood, however, never soaked into the ground. It instead was drawn mysteriously into the air and formed a crimson, liquid sphere. Once the blood finished oozing from the crippled corpse, the sphere flowed towards the monk's hand. Vladimir only stared at him with pure awe; completely fascinated.

"This, my boy, is what you will learn. The manipulation of blood."

"When do we begin?" Vladimir excitedly asked.

The monk replied the question with siphoning a small portion of the blood and made it float in front of Vladimir. "You must learn how to control it first. Just focus." Vladimir grinned as he extended his hand towards the sphere of blood. His eyes narrowed slightly as he went into a deep concentration to control the blood and make it flow towards him. The liquid created a small bulge on the surface; a sign that Vladimir was at least doing something right. Then suddenly, the blood exploded outwards in different directions, before it all came back together to Vladimir's hand. The monk smirked wildly as he witnessed this and stepped closer towards Vladimir to place a hand on his shoulder. "Vladimir, my boy, we begin now."


	4. Chapter 4

_Please note that this chapter skipped a month ahead from Chapter 3._

Chapter 4

"Vladimir." The monk called from inside of the temple. Vladimir, who just finished practicing on a passing traveler, set the corpse up onto a spike; too caught up in his reverie of replaying his kill through his head. "Vladimir! Damnit, boy. Come when I call you." The man shouted as he stood aggravated at the temple's entrance. Shaken from his blissful moment, Vladimir frowned deeply before he grudgingly trailed his way through the stone entrance.

"Sorry, master." Vladimir softly said as he stood behind the monk.

"You _can _call me by my name, boy."

"But-… You've never told me."

"And you've never asked." The monk retorted as he turned to face Vladimir with a smile. "Dmitri is the name."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Dmitri."

"It's fine, boy. I have something for you to do." Vladimir only smiled as a response, which tempted Dmitri to continue. "We're severely low on food. Since we're not vampires, we can't live off of blood. And with the winter months almost upon us, game is becoming scarce. I want you, Vladimir, to head into the city. Buy or steal, I don't care, just get us some food so we don't shrivel up like those damned corpses out there."

"How soon do you want me to get back?"

"Take your time," Dmitri replied as he turned to sit on his usual mat. "I rather you take a week than end up like a headless chicken."

Vladimir only smirked. "Only wolves go after chickens. And my master have helped raise the wolf within me."

"Then go, my boy, and wreak havoc upon those who dare cross your path."

"Those dreaded gates. How I hate them now." Vladimir thought to himself as he walked along the major path towards the Noxian capital. It was mid-day, the perfect time to blend himself within the crowd coming from and to the city. However, if he were to try to take any food from the market now, it'll be too risky. Too many civilians will be lurking about and guards were usually more alert during the daytime. He needed to find a hiding place to wait for night fall.

Retreating from his thoughts, Vladimir picked up his walking pace. He spotted a cart ahead, and could use that as partial cover up to enter through the gates. He had no idea rather or not the guards knew he was the murderer of the two boys that happened a month back. "Whatever," he thought, "Even if they knew, I'll just kill them too."

The arch of the gate was looming directly over him. The guards who were posted all around the area paid no attention towards Vladimir; a good sign. He let out a sigh of relief, his tension releasing as he stepped away from the cart to walk down a different alleyway. He was now alone, except for a few others who walked along the same path. One or two who passed him gave him a disgusted expression, which he only returned it with confusion. But then it dawned on him. He reeked of the scent of blood. Though he changed into a cleaner pair of clothes, the scent still clung to his skin. Before he could change directions to another alleyway or turn around, a guard was already upon him, and took notice to the strange scent.

"Hey, you there." The passing guard calmly addressed Vladimir as he stopped in his tracks.

He only stared at the guard with a confused expression. "Yes, sir? Is there a problem?"

"I just find your aroma a bit odd. Perhaps you could explain it?"

"Oh-… Uhhh. I was messing with a dead animal this morning-… Yeah. My father wanted me to take care of it."

"Hmm." The guard shifted from one foot to the other while his hands rested around his waist. "Wait-…" The man's eyes narrowed for a brief moment, as if he's pondering. "It's you. You're the one I saw!" He exclaimed while he swiftly swung his fist out. The punch connected against Vladimir's skull; rendering him unconscious.

"Gruh… Wh-Where am I?" Vladimir groaned as he awakened within a dimmed room. The bed he laid on was severely uncomfortable; even the bed Dmitri gave him was better than this. Though, his question was only answered with silence, which prompted him to sit up. His hand rubbed at his eyes then at his left temple where the guard assaulted him. Once he managed to clear the fog from his mind, he stood up to walk forward. He was met with steel bars. "A prison… _You're kidding_. But how am I going t-…" Vladimir's thought was cut short by an idea. He smirked mischievously. "Only did this once… But maybe it'll work." He reflected once again before he took in a deep breathe. No guards were around at the time; the perfect opportunity. Slowly, his figure transformed into a messy, red mist. The small red cloud of vapor shifted through the steel bars and into the open room, where Vladimir's body materialized back into shape.

His victory was, however, very short lived. The heavy sound of approaching combat boots echoed through the adjacent hallway. Vladimir swiftly leaned up against the wall beside the doorway; just in time for the guard to enter the room. Completely oblivious, the guard was too engrossed on the paper within his hand as he begins speaking. "So, you're the mysterious murderer who-… What the fucking h-…" As soon as the guard glanced up, Vladimir made his move. He shifted directly behind the guard to swiftly slice his throat in such a manner that blood would violently spray from the incision. The blood then swirled through the air and to Vladimir's hands to form a red, bubbling sphere.

"Time to cause some havoc." Vladimir chuckled to himself as he turned to exit through the hallway and further into the prison system.


End file.
